How Many Until Dawn
by Chokeyou13
Summary: In the city of Bevelle things are brewing as a new summoner trains, Auron babysits young seven year old Yuna one day the same day a mysterious Drifter and a New Summoner Appear.


How may nights until dawn  
  
Chapter 1: The drunkard  
  
The city of Bevelle with its glory and Charm, different from the rest of the places in spira. The messenger carried a package to the high priests home. He knocked on the door about three times when finally there was an answer. A young man with a red robe opened up, stirring a bowl of cookie dough.''Hello may I help you?'' He asked, ''yes I am looking for a young lady Yuna .  
Auron stirred the dough and stared blankly, ''Yuna!!, Yuna!! Stop jumping on the couch, hey! Hey! Don't be writing on the walls!, you got a package.  
  
I do what is it?" she asked, are my cookies done yet?? The girl asked twirling her hair with her finger. ''No'' what do you think I am doing right now, just go to the door auron ordered. Yuna skipped to the door and the man handed her the present wrapped in pretty pink and pale blue paper. The man patted the girls head and left. Yuna started to run with the package holding it above her head. ''Auron!!, Auron! Look!, I got something!''. Auron took the package ''I'll open it for you then'', Yuna stuck her puppy dog lip out as she flopped on the couch. Auron hummed the hymn of the fayth as he took a knife out of the kitchen and walked back into the living room holding the package under his right arm. Auron folded his legs as he patiently cut open the wrapping paper.  
  
As for Yuna who was scooting back and fourth on the opposite couch, ''What is it!? She yelled, ''Hold on a minute! '. Let me open it yuna said and tried to snatch it from Auron's strong grip.  
No Yuna I will do it!, Yuna stopped pulling the package and stuck her tounge out: You're no fun Auron''. Auron sighed, god your hyper today usually you are a good girl. Just then Yuna pulled Auron's ponytail: as Auron squealed she took the package and jumped on the other side of the couch.  
  
Hmph, I knew you'd do that he said caressing his hair. Yuna's eyes got big as she ripped into it, causing the paper to fly everywhere, Ooooh! Ahhhh!!, yuna had a big smile. ''Hey what are you doing read the card first'' Auron said. Young Yuna rolled her eyes, Read It! He yelled, yuna began to cringe. Okay Then I'll read it. Auron's eyes skimmed acrossed it first before he began to open his mouth. ''It is from your father'' he said. Yay!!! Yuna yelled.  
  
'Dear Yuna,  
  
This is a gift to you, I had ordered it hand-crafted, Today It finished and I had them deliver it home, love you and hope you like it.  
  
Coolly! Yuna yelled and took the staff started to twirl it and kick but then she bonked Auron on the head, on accident. Auron took the staff and lay it against the wall as he picked Yuna up, " I am now going to pretend that did not happen'' He said Yuna giggled and gave Auron a small kiss on the cheek. ***  
  
Ding.Ding, ''The cookies are done!!, The cookies are done!! Yuna yelled waking Auron up who was asleep on the couch.'' OK, but do not be yelling inside, use your inside voice, you know Auron said. As the two walked to the kitchen, Yunas small fingers made their way to the cookie sheet, Until Auron smacked her hand, ''Not until your father gets home, Then you can have them after dinner''. ''I am thinking about fixing some, chicken, some rolls and some Tators'' He said. ''What's Tators Auron?''yuna asked. ''POTATOES!'' he rushed on as he rolled his eyes and began to chuckle to himself.  
  
''Lord Braska must be starving after all that training being a summoner and all'', ''until then you go gets some clothes on stop wandering in your panties''.  
Fine Yuna said and stomped to her room.  
  
******  
  
Braska busted into the door: I got some good news!! Braska screamed. Auron and Yuna poked their heads out of the bathroom. ''Daddy!!!'' Yuna yelled, and threw her naked, wet, soapy body on braska. ''For Gods Sakes Yuna'' I was not done washing your hair auron said, as braska hugger her. Yuna ran to her room to get some clothes on , as Braska began to tell auron about his training and how he is a real live summoner.  
  
After Eating dinner, Auron was packing his things for the pilgramage the next morning. There was a knock on the door. Braska answered it, "It was Kinoc'' Yuna said to Auron. Braska closed the door, "Auron come quickly! He yelled. Yes my lord Auron said as the two men ran to the cell chambers.  
  
The warrior Monks saluted Lord Braska and knelt down for a prayer to yevon. ''Right this way sir'', ''Who is He? Braska asked. Not much is known, but he calls himself ''Jecht". What an odd name Auron commented, Braska glared at him. Auron cleared his throat, I mean what else?? Auron asked. Well he claims to be a blitzball player from Zanarkand, The Zanarkand abes?? Kinoc said.. ''What! There is no such team'' Braska began to scratched his head. Kinoc opened the door and in the back of the cell was a man laying in the floor. ''Get Up!'', Kinoc screamed and kicked the door making a clashing noise. Auron and Braska watched as the man rose up, he was older than Auron, But yet younger than braska. The man had dark unruly hair, a headband, a tattoo across his exposing chest with battle scars and gash amongst his tanned skin. His muscular form was intimidating, He wore no shoes. Jecht moved a piece of his hair from his face, Pale blue eyes stared at the three men on the other side of the cage. ''Yea?'' his deep, gruff,rugged voice inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest. 


End file.
